Transform, Lyrical Negima!
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: Usually, Yuuno Scrya would meet with Nanoha Takamachi and give her Raising Heart, which would lead her to a new life. But this time, he meets Negi Springfield. However, Nanoha wouldn't have a normal life either, as she gets dragged into the war of an ancient alien civilazation.


_Mid Childa, year 0060 (local calendar)._

_Years passed the war and the dissapearance of the Ancient Belkan, the planet has stablished mostly a peace state, however, problems still happenned from time to time, thus three people funded a new military organization called Time and Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for short. Relying on technology and magic, the TSAB focused prominently in cases were one entire or multiple worlds were in danger by the use of powerful magical objects they denominated as Lost Logias._

_One day a group of archeologists were excavating tryingto find any ancient objects they could. What one young boy found was totally unexpected. The discovering of 21 objects that constituted a Lost Logia was an amazing discovery for someone his age. But the boy wasn't dumb. He already Heard stories of those objects he extracted from the ground and knew they were classified as Lost Logia for something. He immediately called the TSAB, so they could deal with this dangerous artifacts. Feeling relief in that they responded his call, the boy saw as the arrived and secured said objects to transport them to a safe location were they would cause no harm and pain._

_That was the start of hell._

_Somehow the engines of the ship that transported the Lost Logia overheated to the point were they exploded, destroying the ship in outer space. The Lost Logia wasn't destroyed. Its components created a protecting barrier that kept them safe during the explosion, but that didn't prevent them from falling to the nearest planet._

_The boy was devastated at hearing this news. His doing would cause the suffering of many people. How many he wondered. Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? Whatever he felt totally responsible for it,after all he was the one that dugged them and requested them to be transported. But he made up his mind for one thing: He would recover them._

_Undetected by the TSAB the boy managed to get to the world the Lost Logia falled on. Bringing an Intelligent Device with him, he managed to recover and seal one of the Lost Logias with some luck. The second one however, took a monstrous form and attacked him. The boy could only do defensive type magic, unable to damage the creature with magic concentrated attacks or the device itself, the tired boy falled to the ground exhausted and was reduced to a weaker form while the monster escaped._

_Normally under this situation, he would meet a girl around his age, give her the device and teach her magic, leading her to figuratively and literally meet with fate, starting a new life where she would use her magic in benefit of others and become one of the most powerful mages of the universe, the legendary Ace of Aces._

_This however wasn't the case._

* * *

_Great Britain, Earth, year 1997._

_Some years after the end of the war and the dissapearance of the mage known as the Thousand Master, a little kid and his older cousin we're walking and talking about the kid's father, who the kid learned he was pressumed dead but the kid not knowing the meaning of said word only thought his father was gone and would come back._

_Excited to meet with his father, the kid caused a lot of mischief and trouble to himself in hope that his father would come to his rescue, causing nothing more than worries to his cousin and some people looking at him with bad eyes for being stupid to try to meet with a dead person._

_One day when the kid was cheerfully fishing he suddenly remembered that day his cousin would visit him that day so he ran back to his village._

_What he saw was horror._

_The once peaceful village was totally on fire, smoke coming from all places, one could only hear the screams of people as they were dying from many ways. Burned, poisoned from the smoke, mutilated, crushed by the crumbles of the destroyed buildings, but the most predominant was petrification, a very powerful spell. The boy wandered around the village when he was suddenly attacked by the ones responible from such chaos._

_Demons._

_Blaming himself from what was happening as he wanted to cause trouble to meet that person, as a kid he was defenseless and with no knowledge of combat spells he thought he would meet his end as one of the demons rushed to attack him._

_But then he appeared._

_The kid uncovered his eyes to see a male adult figure standing in front of him and blocking the demon attack, who then counter attacked and proceeded to attack the demons. The kid flinched at seeing how easily he could defeat such beasts._

_After the attack ended, the kid and his half petrified cousin were brought safely to a grassy hill near the village by the mysterious figure, while snow was falling. The kid stood in a defense position with the training wand in his hand, at which the figure turned to see him, recognizing the kid._

"_You're… Negi?" the figure asked to the child who was holding back tears "You're trying… to protect Nekane?" the kid closed his eyes preparing for the worst as the figure aproached him. He felt a hand ruffling his hair "You've grown up, huh" the figure told him as he handed him his staff and said it was memento._

"_F-Father?" the kid said finally recognizing who the figure was. The figuretold him he stopped his cousin petrification and levitated out of the place, telling the kid to grow well and happy as he ran towards him, until he accidentally tripped and falled._

"_Father…" the kid muttered "FATHER!" the kid cried, tears falling from his cheeks as he sobbed._

_Years later, the kid continued his magic training, with one objective in his mind: meeting again with that person: The Thousand Master, his father._

* * *

_Planet Cybertron, 4 millions of Earth years ago._

_The sky was dark, smoke covered most of it. Smoke coming from the fire caused by despair and destruction that covered most of the planet. Coming from all directions and places, from buildings to corpses of the inhabitants lying on the ground whom life have been extinguished._

_This was the result of a war. A war caused by the bloodthirst and lust for power of its residents._

_Separated in two races, both engaged in combat in what seemed to be an endless war that ended with countless lives. While one side fought in order to stablish peace and respect for all living beings, the other one just did it conquer and spread their tyranny._

_The planet resources couldn't last forever. After millions of years fighting the planet energy reserves were depleted, at this rate neither side would win the war. Both races were aware of this and one of them made a plan: to do a trip to inhabited planets to obtain more energy andbe able to keep fighting, unfortunately they didn't knew that the other race secretly discovered what they wanted to do and planned to ambush and attack on them. After the construction of both spaceships, some selected warriors from both sides were chosen to get aboard their respective ship._

_After the first race made its launch, the other proceeded immediately to do so and after some difficulties, managed to ambush the other race and its crew got inside their ship. After long combat hours, with no one controlling the ship it lost control of its destination and ended trapped on the gravity field of the nearest planet, causing it to crash on a primitive planet. The impact caused the fighters of both sides to enter in a dormant state, remaining unconscious for millions of years, maybe that meant that they would like that forever, not able to anything, unable to finish their fight._

_Until now._

* * *

_Now, this stories usually are separated, but allow me to tell you, this stories linked as one only._


End file.
